Memories
by Cat Girl 1995
Summary: Jack, the guardians, my OC's the rulers, and Jamie, his sister and the gang are all brought to gather to watch...dramatic pause...JACK'S MEMORIES! hope you enjoy, and mine is defiantly different from other memory stories, though no spoilers, read to find out what is so different! you will love it!
1. new Home-New World

**Okay memories time! I've been dyeing to do one of these; I hope I do it justice! It will be in chronological order. This will include some of my OC's from Attack of Winter and Summer, if you want to know about them go read the story. Oh and just a forwarding, this is teen for a reason, and I isn't because of a slip of the fingers and a couple curse words are sprinkled in. the reason for teen though won't appear for a while though. Jack will be an adult when it happens.**

**I do not know yet if it is after AoWaS or just an alternate story where the guardians know the rulers.**

**And finally- Disclaimer, I do not own Rise of the Guardians, only my OC's**

* * *

In a pocket detention, there was a dark room with deep red and black panel walls, a black velvet rug, black couches and chairs, in the corner sat a popcorn machine, soda fountain and a candy bar, all fully stocked. It looked like a home theater. Bright flashes of light appeared in the room, when they lessened a Russian man, a feathered fairy, a giant anamorphic Rabbit, Four season spirits, and 7 teenage humans, one twelve, the rest eighteen, sat in the couches and chairs. North sat in a chair, Tooth and Anna sat in a couch next to him, Sandy in a chair, and Monty in the chair next to him, behind them sat Jamie, who shared a couch with Pippa, Jack was left in a couch, Bunny sat in the middle Sophie and Bloom, behind them Cupcake sat in a chair and, Claude and Caleb sat in a couch with Vell in the middle. Stun expressions were on all their faces as they looked around and at the other familiar and new faces.

"Who are all of ye?" Anna asked to the teens

"The same could be said for you" Caleb shot back.

"I am the summer queen A'ine! Now who are ye?" Anna yelled

"Anna knock it off, these guys are my friends and the first believers I mentioned to you." Jack said. Okay introduction time before anyone else stars yelling demands, he said eyeing Vell and Bloom "the man siting between Caleb and Claude is Vell, the girl on the right side of Bunny is Bloom and on the left is Sophie, the girl sitting next to tooth, as you already know is Anna and the boy and girl sitting next to each other, holding hands I might add, is Jamie and Pippa," Jack said with a smirk," and the girl sitting in the chair is Cupcake" and you guys already know all the guardians, including myself, Jack then took his seat which was in the middle of everyone else.

"_Jack thank you so setting everything straight, and welcome Guardians, Monarchs and Humans,"_ a voice over head of them said

"Manny iz that you?" North asked

"_ Yes it is I, I have brought you all here for a little …. Fun. My wife Gaia wanted the monarchs to be closer to see each other memories, and I thought it would be a wonderful idea if, since Jack was first, then the guardians and his first believers could get to know him a little better too." _Manny said

" What!" All of them said, except Jack who had a look of horror on his face and his mouth on the ground.

"Nonononono, we are NOT going to watch my memories! NO way, absolutely no possible way!" Jack said.

"_it is Gaia's orders, do you want to go against you bosses orders, I believe she even has a punishment ready for you if you refuse. I belive it is something similar to last time…" Manny said_

Horror appeared on Jacks face again, quickly shaking his head," Fine… how far back are these memories going anyways" he said as he lumped in his seat.

" _they will span from your early childhood to just after pitch attacked."_

Giggles were heard from all the teens, including the monarchs, "We get to see a baby Jack!" Sophie exclaimed. More laughter ensued and Jacks cheeks turned a light blue as hos hood went up.

"_Before I start the memories, here is a remote",_ a small black rectangle with a play, pause and fast forward button on it," _the fast forward button will only work on select memories, and you will know when those come up. And now, enjoy the show." _ Many said after the remote was given to Jack, he swore he heard laughter in Manny's voice at the end of it.

The Room darkened and the movie theater screen shown a blinding white. Then it faded to reveal a scene of an old wooden boat, the kind Columbus sailed, and a small boy, no older than three, ran between the legs of sailors and passengers, a young woman and man chased after the child. The woman's hair was in a cap and she wore a petticoat and corset, he husband had a loose shirt and tattered pants.

"Jackson! Get back here right now!" the woman yelled, the young child ignored her and ran to the very tip of the front, "Get away from the edge!" she rushed forward and scooped the boy in her arms and held him close. "you do not ever do that again, do you hear me, my son, I and your pa thought we lost you on this big boat. We were worried sick! Please don't leave us a again." The young mother said. Her husband just stood next to her and comforted her.

"Mor, Ma-mama, en øy, I –I s-ee gween!" little Jackson pointed out to see with his chubby fingers.

"that is no island, my son, that is are new home, The New World." She said. Great cheer went out through the boat as there long voyage was over.

* * *

The screen faded back to black and the light went back on. All the people in the room looked at the screen then at Jack.

"you looked so adorable as a toddler!" Bloom said, Anna, Piipa, and all the other girls in the room nodded in agreement, Jacks cheeks went back to blue.

" Nice to see we aren't the only people you think ta give headaches to huh?" Bunny said

"let uz see more memories zo we can get out faster, I have felling that we will not leave till they are finished." Vell said

"Agreed" Jack said as he pressed the Play Button and the room went dark again.

* * *

** Please Review! Also if you have any ideas for memories, let me know, I just might use them!**


	2. Good bye pa!

**Okay I'm changing it up a little, not much I swear! **

_Italic- Jack's thoughts_

**_Bold italic- many speaking_**

Regular font- memory

(Parentheses of screen commentary)

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**_ "Jack is still three in this memory"_**

"Fwufy fwufy! Sau fl-fl-fluffy!" a little brown eyed Jack exclaimed as he petted the sheep his father had brought back.

"Good job Jackson, the sheep are fluffy!" his mother said

(off screen)

"Awwwwww!" all the girls said again.

The boys all laughed at Jacks expense. Boy did Jack wish the toddler stage would go by quickly, this is getting really humiliating for him.

"Hey Jack, why are you talking like that? Most kids by three can talk in full sentences" Jamie asked teasingly.

"Most kids aren't learning a second language while they've barely mastered the first" Jack answered.

"Huh?"

"Just watch, you'll see" Jack said

(back on screen)

The sheep Jacks Father recently bought stood huddled together, Jack stood next to his mother and father as they talked

"Jacks Norwegian is coming along and his English to, if only he wouldn't switch between the two in a sentence. And Alrek you be back soon you hear, I don't want to be celebrating our first Christmas in America without my husband." Jack's mother said.

"Myrun, my love, I would not think to return even a day late" Alrek said, as he leaned into Myrun and kissed her

'æsj hvorfor mor og far må kysse' (giggling heard by monarchs and moaning from Jack "you can hear my thought to!") subs then appeared at the bottom of the screen 'yuck why do mama and pa have to kiss' (now laughter from everyone)

"Far, ikke gå" young Jack bellowed as he yanked on his father's arm.

"My boy I must leave, my work is sheep. And remember we need to speak English hear in the kings land, I will be back in four months' time, and bring present for you for Christmas. And St Nicholas will bring even more toys! But only if you behave for you mama, understand?" Alrek said

"Y-yes, p-p-pa" Little jack said with a slight pout.

"Good boy" Alrek said as he ruffled his son's hair "I will miss you and your mama dearly!, and she said you have made something for me, may I have it before I leave?"

"Yes! Hewe I made this!" young Jackson handed his father a small wooden sheep that had charcoal swirls on it for wool. "This is beautiful, my son, and I see that coal, St. Nicholas brought you last year went to a good use." (Snickering with an Australian accent was heard beside Jack)Alrek hugged his son one more time and kissed his wife the same. Then he walked off towards the sheep and the past, with the sheep following. Jackson and his mother stood there until they could no longer see the man.

* * *

The scene faded out and the lights went back on. "Okay I'm getting some popcorn does anyone want some?" Claude asked. Five hands and one paw shot up. "How about be all get our own snakes because I don't think Claude has enough arms for that." Pippa said. Everyone got there various popcorn, soda, and candy, though the candy also saw a discouraging glance from the tooth fairy. Jack pressed the play button again and the screens darkened.

* * *

** Again please read and review! I never know when writers block will hit and then we will both be sad that it will take so long for an update. Love you guys and gals!**


	3. Heights

**Hello again! I know, I know, a new chapter soo soon after the last one, and what about my other stories. Don't worry I have planes for a Christmas special on Dancing snowflakes and planes for the next chapter of AoWaS. Also that reminds me. This story is going to have a big part for a Minor OC in AoWaS, you might want to read it if you haven't already, pay close attention to the attendants, and there charms in general (hint hint)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

"Jackson Overland! You get down here this instant!" Myrun Yelled up a tall oak tree. A white caped brown haired head poked out over a branch, looked down at his mother then shot back in. "Now lad, or no supper for ye!"

"Mama, I cannot get down! 'Tis to high! Young Jackson shouted down, "I- I am scared!"

(Laughter erupted in the room.

"Ye-Ye were afraid of heights!?" Anna asked

"I was Three!" Jacks said

"Still! You- afraid of heights! I can't even imagine that! It seems impossible!" Jamie said

"Shijima! The memory is still going on." Bloom said)

"Jackson, I want you to look only at the trunk and put your right foot directly under you… good, good! Do not worry I am right below you, I will catch thee if thee fall." This continued for a little longer till Jackson was safely in Myrun's arms. "Do not worry child, I have thee, I have thee," Jackson had fallen the last few feet and scraped his arm on the tree, and now his mother comforted the sniffling child. "I will always have thee when thee is hurt. Now thee knows not to wonder off by ye self though."

* * *

**Shijima- silence **

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Little Miss Winter Mischief- hope you like the Fear of heights! Thanks for that help! Another one you came up with might be seen too.**


	4. Snow and Games

**Hello again! This is sad to say, since I bet most if not all of you love the embarrassing scenes that Jack has to go through as the watch his toddler years, but I have one more chapter after this one left of toddler(-ish now) Jack, Enjoy! **

**And Wolfrunner99-2- hope you like what I did with you idea!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

"_**Three months after the last memory, Jack is now four"**_

The screen glowed white, but instead of fading to color, it stayed this way for a little while. Then a small log cabin could be made out; with smoke curling out of the chimney.

It zoomed in closer to the cabin door frame to reveal Jackson standing there in a thick cloak, shoes, and a half hazardly placed scarf. "Mama, Mama! Snow Snow! It snowed last night Mama! Can I play in it?!"

"Hold on my dear, you need to dress warmly or thee will catch thy death of cold!" Myrun said. "There all done," she said as he wrapped the third scarf around "old man winter will not be turning thy fingers blue any time soon!"

("Hey that's like are mom saying 'That will keep Jack Frost from nipping at your nose'!" Sophie said

"Yeah, except I don't nip at peoples noses!" Jack yelled. Every one laughed "And frostbite was a very big threat back then." He mumbled to himself)

Jackson stood at the door hesitantly, staring at a sea of white. "_det plutselig ser skremmende, som noe kunne være der under flat hav av snø" _appearing at the bottom of the screen"it suddenly looks scary, like anything could be in there under the flat plan of snow" (Every one busted out laughing at that and Jack just buried his face in his hands trying his hardest to disappear)

"You can go and play, my boy, or would you rather help me clean?" Myrun said.

"No thank you, I want to play with the other kids next door." Jack said happily

"That is fine, just be home before noon meal and do not stray too far thee from house, keep it in view. Is this understood?"

"Yes mama!" Jack said as he ran off into the snow, a small mop of brown hair is all that is visible.

* * *

The screen speeds up a little to a couple hours after the last scene. It showed Jack building a snowman and a small figure behind the trees. Just as Jackson finished putting the head on the snowman it toppled over and Jack saw the figure. He balled up a snowball and aimed it at the figure.

"Who be there?" he said "I am a throw, I will hit thee with this, and there be pebbles in this also, so it will hurt"

"It be not nice to threaten a girl in a manner such as that!" said the figure as she stepped out of the shadows. The girl was five or wore a long dark blue dress with a fur-lined coat and a fur hat. She had Dark blond hair and green eyes.

"Oh my apo-apolo-apologies miss." Jackson said quickly, "I thought you be a bad person, like one of these Indi-indions I heard about"

"Well I am most certainly not, and it be Indians not indions, though it is a pleasure to meet thee, my name is Rachel Livingston. I and my family live right around here. What might your name be?"

"Jackson Overland miss, and I live not far from here also. How old are thee?"

"I am six. And thou?"

"I just turned four"

"Thou are a year or two younger than my baby sister Elizabeth!"

"Would thy like to play Rachel?"

"Yes"

Jackson reached down and scoped up some snow, forming it into a ball he threw it at Rachel and it landed smack dab in her chest. "Hey, not fair! Ye never said what!"

"I did not think it necc-necessary, there is so much snow here, now let's play!"

The scene ended with the two of them laughing and giggling as their parents called them back to their own homes.

* * *

The lights came back on

"Awww!" all the females in the room said

"That British accent is soo cute! Pippa chimed.

"Why were you so polite then?" Monty asked

"Huh? Oh, that was just the way I was taught to speak back then." Jack said

"He still talked that way when we first met him" Bloom said

"So ya had an accent too mate?" Bunny said with a snicker

"Shut thou trap, Rabbit" Jack said quickly, and then froze, mouth agape, "Crap! I hear it again and I begin to speak it again!"

"I stand corrected, so ya _have_ an accent too."

Laughter soon filled the room from the children laughing at Jack's slip up.

"Let us get back to movie! If there is snow then Christmas is up next!" North said. He grabbed the remote from Jack and pressed play.

* * *

**Well I think you all know what's coming next! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Little Miss Winter Mischief- hope you like the sea of snow thing! Thanks for that help! Another one you came up with might be seen too. **


	5. Home for Christmas

**Merry Christmas/ Happy Kwanzaa/ Happy Hanukkah, and any other Winter holidays I might have missed! Hope you guys and gals are having a wonderful winter break. An I hope you enjoy Jack's first Christmas in America!**

**Oh and one more thing,**

'Subtitles'

**And one more thing**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

The screen opened up to a comfy log cabin and a roaring fire with a large stack of logs off to the side, and a little boy staring hopefully out the window. Outside the snow was falling thick and fast no one should be out in that weather

_"Hvorfor er ikke far hjemme" _'why is Pa not home'

"Mama, where is Pa? He said he would be home in time for Christmas. Christmas is tomorrow!" little Jackson said to his mother.

"I do not know my dear, but it is time for you to be off to bed. Saint Nicolas will not come if ye are not asleep." Myrun said.

"But Mama, what about Pa?" Jack asked

"He will be home tomorrow morning, do not worry. Now, off to bed with ya." Myrun said

("You were really worried about your father, no?" North asked

"Yeah, I was. I looked up to him as a kid. He was what I wanted to be in every way, a good shepherd and a good Father. I just hope I did him proud" Jack said a little mournful

"I'm sure ya did kid. I'm sure ya did." Bunny said reassuringly.

Realization struck Jack as Bunny said that "You don't remember me, Bunny, do you" At the strange looks that everyone gave him he added "The human me Jackson Overland"

"Na mate why would I? It was over 3 hundred years ago, and Easter wasn't even set up in America back then, why do you ask?"

"Oh if you don't remember then you will soon see."

"O come on-"

"Shhh! One of my favorite memories as a kid is coming up! And North I think you might like this one"

Every one hushed up at this and watched the screen again.)

The screen had darken and a loud thump was heard, I light appeared in the door way as Jackson walked in. there was a large figure in front of the fireplace and the figure had a large sack with him

"Pa is that you?" Jackson asked

The figure dropped his sack in surprise and turned around to face the young boy.

The light from thee candlestick showed a tall man with a long white beard and bright blue eyes.

"Little boy should be in bed" A thick Russian accent said

(All eyes turned to North, "You met Jack when he was a kid!" Jamie asked

"Apparently so," North said.)

"You are not Pa… Are you S- Saint Nico-Nicolmas?"

"HO HO HO, No my boy, Nicolas I am Saint Nicolas. Now why is little boy out of warm bed on cold night like this? And why are you asking if I was your pa, should he not be in the bed with you and your mother?"

"No he is not, he is away at fields and was sa- sapo- supposed to be home by now and he is not! All I want for Chrismas is my Pa home for Christmas!"

("That is want child meant in letter!" North exclaimed

"Huh?" some of them replied

"Jack's letter back then, I did not understand letter. I though boy asked to bring father back from dead, not from fields."

They all just shook their heads and watched the memory)

"Little one, I promise you, your Pa will be home soon", memory North said. A huge smile appeared on the little boys face.

"Did you bring any presents for Mama and Pa? they have also good also! They had been making sure I was good"

Memory North paused a bit, "I make toys for good children, adults would not like toys."

"Did you bring me only toys, no sweets?"

"I brought you sweets little one don't worry"

"Then I shall share those with Mama and Pa!"

"You are good, kind boy. I don't think I will ever see your name on naughty list." North left the cabin and the sound of hooves on snow and jingling bells could be heard outside.

("Sorry North but that good kind kid now holds the record on the Naughty List" Bunny said, chuckling to himself.)

Jackson waited a little bit for his father hoping that when St. Nicolas said soon he meant really soon. Minutes passed, then an hour, soon the little boy was about to give up hope and walk back to the bed room when he heard something outside. The baa-ing of sheep and some dragging sound. After jack heard the click of the sheep pen locking he rushed to the door and opened it. He saw his Pa just outside the door and he was dragging a huge black bear!

"Boy, go get your Mama, tell her I have some meat for her to trim and some fur for her to tan" Alrek said with a huge grin on his face, as the sun rose up behind him.

Jack ran back inside and up the stairs. He jumped onto the bed and shook his Mama awake.

"Jackson, my son, I beseech the let me get some more shut eye before the presents art opened aye?" Myrun said drowsily

"But Mama! It's not just the presents! Pa has returned! Pa has returned! And-and he has a most huge Black Bear! Saint Nicolmas was right! He was right! Pa did returnith for Christmas!"

Hearing all that screamed it her ear woke Myrun up. Though after hearing that her husband was back she got out of bed and ran down the steps and greeted her husband with a passionate kiss as Jackson inspected the Black Bear.

Myrun looked down at her son and the kill, then back at her husband. "Alrek, tis good I did naught yet slay the fowl for are Christmas dinner, the bear will make a most wondrous feast!"

"Aye, and a lovely coat for you and the lad." Alrek said

"Pa! Saint Nicomas came and left presents and sweets! Pray may I open them?!" Young Jack asked.

"Alright my lad, alright! We shall go see what that most wondrous saint has left a most devilish boy as ye

The screen faded back to black.

(off screen)

"Now hold it right there. What about the Black bear your Father Slayed!? Anna said

"He said something about the Bear going after a sheep and he had to kill it"

"He killed a bear for going after one sheep?" Sophie asked

"Yeah, if the bear got that one sheep then e' would think that e' could take more, that and the sheep were a family's lively hood, they just could not be giving them to wild animals in need of a meal." Anna said, Jack nodded in agreement behind her.

"North, I was wondering how did you know my Pa was coming home then?" Jack asked

North looked down at his boots "Truthfully. Jack I did not know your father was on way home, I was just reassuring small sad child. I am sorry vor lying to you"

Jack stared at North for a little bit, then said "So one of my happiest memories was You lying to me, and a lucky coincidence happening!"

"Yep it sure seems that way" Anna said

"Fie! Dost thou have to drive thy insult further?" Jack yelled as he threw his hands up and slouched back into the couch.

"Come again mate?" Bunny asked trying to hide his laughter.

Jacked looked at bunny, then paused. "Wherefore dost I still speak in such a manner as this!" Jack groaned as he leaned back.

"Maybe it has to do the fact that we are watching his memories, and for all the things he did then are in the front of his mind, like his speech, so he is speaking like that without planning to!" Tooth exclaimed.

"So e's stuck speaking in that weird accent?" Bunny asked

"Tis naught weird, tis simply the way I speak, like thine self, Rabbit" Jack said.

"I think ve need zubtitles over here now" Vell said, Bloom giggled at this.

"Forsooth! Thou-"

"Shhhh!" Sophie said, "another memory is starting!" as the lights dimmed and the screen turned back on.

* * *

** Okay it seems Jack's accent is here to stay for a bit! Though how many of you agree with Vell? Any ways I did some research on the Shakespearian English so it is good. Hope you liked the chapter and have a Merry Christmas/** **Happy Kwanzaa/ Happy Hanukkah, and any other Winter holidays I might have missed!**


	6. Lullaby

**Disclaimer- I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

The scene opened up to show a brown haired little boy playing with the wooden toys. Two feet came up behind him and his mother scooped up the little boy.

"mitt barn, I know thee wants to play with the toys your pa and saint Nickolas brought for ye, but it is time for thee to go to bed." Myrun said

"But mama, I am not tired yet!" little jack said

"Then why is thee trying to hide a yawn?"

"Not sleepy still" Little Jack mumbled under his breath.

"Then I will just have to change that hmm?" Myrun said. She cradled her son and as she walked up to their room she began to sing

_Bissam, bissam baad'ne,_

_gryta hængø i jod'ne;_

_koka full tå rjumegraut_

_åt dæ vesle baad'ne._

_Far han sittø og harpa kødn_

_more, ho blæsø saa vakkert hødn,_

_syste, ho sittø aa spinnø gull,_

_bror, han gaar i skogen;_

_jaga allø villø dyr;_

_æ han kvit saa kjøyr'n hit,_

_æ han graa, saa lat'n gaa,_

_æ han brun i boge,_

_saa laat'n gaa i skoge._

_Rocking, rocking the child _

_The pot is hanging on the iron _

_Cooking full of porridge made of sour cream for the little child,_

_Father, he's sitting and cleaning the husks off the corn _

_Mother, she's playing the horn so beautifully,_

_Sister, she's sitting, spinning gold._

_Brother, he's walking in the forest,_

_Hunts all the wild animals_

_If he's white, drive him here _

_If he's grey, let him get away _

_If he's brown around the chest _

_Then let him roam the woods._

When Myrun looked down in her arms, her son lay fast asleep.

* * *

(off screen)

"Is that not Jacks Lullaby?" Anna said looking at Vell

"I think so" he said " look at Bloom"

Everyone in the room looked on the couch were Bloom, Bunny and Sophie sat to find both girls nestled up to Bunny.

"Aww!" The other girls exclaimed, and were then shushed by Jamie.

Laughter was heard from Bunny soon after, and when he got strange looks from everybody, Bunny just pointed at the couch were Jack lay… fast asleep. This caused everyone to burst out laughing and waked up the girls and Jack. The girls fluttered their eyes open and stretched, while Jack shot straight up and blushed a bright blue when he realized what just happened.

"ahhh… would I had a very long and tiring day making a giant snowstorm work here?" Jack asked

"Nope seeing how it'z spring or fall right now." Anna said with a cheeky grin.

"Well now I have something I can do when you try to mess with my warren again" Bunny said

"Sorry but not happening, that only happened with my Ma's voice no one else's."

"aww" the teens said sadly, "though it's still funny that after all these years that lullaby still works on you,Jack" Jamie added. Light chuckles were heard in the background.

Jack just glared at everyone and pressed the play button starting up the next memory and laughing when he realized what happened way back then.

* * *

**Okay I hope you all like this little impromptu chapter. I just had to do one more toddler jack scene. And for those of you wondering, yes this is the lullaby that was mentioned in AoWaS.**

**mitt barn- my child**

**and the lullaby- translation directly underneath the song.**


	7. Hunting on Easter

**Okay, just a heads up there will be a Christian sermon in this, not real big, just a few verses and the mention of the Lord. And to answer anyone's questions, though it should be obvious with this chapter, yes I am a Christian, Baptist to be exact. Though I do have my own view on things, any ways this is neither the time nor the place to be talking of such things PM me if ya do though. Oh and heads up to the cursing that will be said in an unrecognizable manner - Aussie and Early modern English. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own rise of the guardians.**

* * *

**_Jack is now six_** Manny said as the screen opened up to the inside of a wooden building. Tons of people were sitting in long benches in five rows on two sides. An old balding man stood in front of them. A cross stood behind him and in his hands he held a leather bound thick book.

Jack and the others could hear him mumble something. "And they entered in, and found not the body of the Lord Jesus. And it came to pass, as they were much perplexed thereabout, behold, two men stood by them in shining garments: And as they were afraid, and bowed down their faces to the earth, they said unto them, Why seek ye the living among the dead? He is not here, but is risen: remember how he spake unto you when he was yet in Galilee, Saying, The Son of man must be delivered into the hands of sinful men, and be crucified, and the third day rise again." The man had seemed to be reading from the thick book.

"Umm… Jack? What is that man talking about?" Jamie said.

Jack chuckled to himself and paused the memory "he is quoting scripture. The story of the resurrection, if I am not mistaken."

"Yeah but why?" Jamie asked

"It is, er was, Easter Sunday. He is telling the story of Easter. Of the Good shepherd rising to life from death." Jack said

"But what does that have to do with Easter? It has nothing to do with Bunny!" Sophie said

"Ha ha ha, Hey Rabbit, thou want to answer the lasses question?" then realizing what he said "Fie, why dost this pudh* accent return!"

"Hu, look Easter has two stories ta it, one of Christian religion, something about a righteous man of their God dyeing and then being brought back to life, and then there is the story of er…-" Bunny said, and getting stuck in the explanation.

"Pagan Myth" Jack chimed in

"Watch it Frostbite. Then there is the story of me' the Easter Bunny." He said

"Nice save Kangaroo." Jack said as he pressed play.

The paster's voice turned into background noise as the screen focused on a little boy sitting in the back pews, staring at the back of the heads of the two girls in front of him.

"Pst!" the boy said in a loud whisper

"Elizabeth, Rachel, are you not bored of this? We hear this same story every year" he whispered to the two girls. The taller one turned her head around, and her green eyes glared at the boy.

"Jackson we are in church, thee should pay attention to the Lords word's no matter how many time it is repeated." Rachel said.

Jacks father nudged him back into his seat and whispered to him. "Pay attention lad, thou can play with ye friends after."

"Yes pa" young Jack said.

The scene faded out and before anyone could say anything another scene came in. the screen should an open field with families sitting at long tables passing around bowls of various foods and sweets. And the children played around them. All the kids were playing and running around yet they could see three individuals were the most rambunctious of them all.

"Jackson you get back here this instant and give Rachel back her bonnet!" a little brown haired girl with hazel eyes yelled as she chased after Jackson.

"Never! She took my sticky bun!" Jack yelled as he climbed a tall pine tree.

"No fair! You know we can't climb in dresses!" The little girl said.

"Do not be worried Elizabeth, let that monkey climb his tree, he will ruin his Sunday best and then were will he be? In trouble with his ma that is were." Rachel said as she caught up with the two younger children.

"Monkey ha! Could a monkey do this?" Jack said as he went from straddling the branch he was on to gripping it from the back of his legs as he dangled under the branch.

"Yes very much so. Jack you should pay attention in lessons, the mistress had shown us a picture of a monkey in that exact position." Rachel said

(everyone laughed at Jack being told of, though Vell had a look of deep though on his face. He was wondering why the girl Elizabeth seemed so familiar to him.)

'_Why dost that Harpy have to tell me off as such,'_

("Yes no more Norwegian!" Bunny said "What it was giving me a headache listening ta it." He said to all the strange looks that were given to him. And an icicle was shot to the back of his head, shattering on contact just so that it gave him an actual headache)

Young Jack then stuck his tongue out at the girls.

"Jackson come down before you hurt yourself!" Elizabeth said.

Just as she finished saying that, a snapping sound came from the branch Jack was on. He turned to see that the branch was about to break from the trunk. Jack released his hold in fright. (all but Jack gasped in fear for the falling child) he then managed to turn feet down and landed firmly on the ground. He then bonked his head on the falling branch. Gently rubbing the spot he looked at the girls with a huge grin on his face, see I did not hurt myself the tree hurt me!" the two girls sighed in relief (and the others chuckled at young Jack's antics.)

"Jackson! Come hear lad!" Alrek yelled as he waved for his son to come over to their table. Jack ran to them and hugged them both as he reached them. He also rubbed his mother's now swollen belly.

"What is it pa?" Jackson said gleefully.

Alrek kneeled down to his son's level and looked in his eyes." I have a very important task for thee. You mother is not feeling well and I need to take her home. The baby is giving her trouble. I am asking thee to check the traps for me and bring home any game that is caught. Can you do that for me now boy? You will need to do that right now or else it will get too dark for thee to see."

Jackson had a look of pure Joy on his face. "yes pa of course! I will do that right now!" he said, but just as he was about to run off and check the traps in the forest when his father pulled him back.

"My boy thee cannot go off and check traps without blade." He said, and handed Jackson a small knife sheathed in a leather casing.

"Thank you pa!" he said as he hugged him and ran off into the forest.

(off screen)

"Hey I was wondering, I know where babies come from and all that, but how are they made?" Sophie asked looking at the older teens and guardians. That look of pure horror came on all there faces

"Hey Bunny why don't you handle this, you are a bunny after all." Jack chided. Jamie and the other teenage boys started snickering at that comment, while Pippa, and cupcake waked them all in the head.

"And why don't ya mate, since ya lived through the birth of ya sibling! Ya probably even seen the baby being made." Bunny shot back annoyed at his comment

" oh I know more about that then thee thinks. And Sophie I would wait until you're older to find out about how they are made. Save your brother the worry." Jack said with a smile, both at seeing Jamie's beet red face and with realizing that his accent had disappeared for the moment.

(Back on screen)

Jack had changed out of his Sunday best and grabbed a sack to put the game in there. As he walked through the forest he heard a slight squeaking and found a small rabbit caught in a trap. Jackson had a happy yet questioning look on his face. It then froze.

("Bunny , just to forewarn thee, ye might want to hide thou eyes, yours also Bloom and Sophie." Jack said. Realizing how it was just said, he started banging his head with the palm of his hands

"Why?" Sophie asked, "What are you going to do to the baby bunny?"

"Simple. It was caught in my trap it was fair game." Jack said as he pressed play and unfroze the screen.)

Jackson grabbed the bunny by the feet and snapped the neck quickly. He said afterwards "Thank you Mr. Rabbit, you will be giving your life to strengthen another weakened being." He said to the rabbit corps as he re set the trap and placed the rabbit into the bag. He had done this to other small game for a couple of minutes.

(having to see this repeatedly, the guardians and teens were beginning to get sick, "I warned thee all!" Jack said.

"But Jack why all of those animals?" Pippa asked you were a small family did you need all of that for food?

" yes, what we did not eat fresh we salted or sold to other families that were in need of food. We needed the food and pelts for the cold winters that were ahead." Jack said

"Oh" was all they had said)

Jackson headed to were the larger traps were when he heard something and hid behind the bushes

'_oh I hope it is a bear like the one pa brought home that night! I can see the look on pa's face as I drag a giant bear home!'_

Then Jack heard something that no animals make, but it was a very distinctive sound

"Are ya frigging kidding me?! Who is the bloody basket case that leaves a trap out on Easter!?" an unmistakable Aussie accent yelled from over the bush.

( Jack looked at Bunny with pure glee in his eyes, and Bunny had Pure horror. "Ya have got ta be kidding me!? You're him?!" Bunny said, er yelled.

"About time you figured it out" Jack said as he leaned back in the couch.

"You knew each other even back then?" Jamie asked.

"Er ya mate we did, kinda."

"Kinda! Bunny thou hurt me! I was thee's first actual believer in the colonies!" Jack said

The group just stared wide eyed at the two. "Just watch you guys." Bunny said.)

Jackson peeked over the bush. '_oh just great some rampallion got into the trap. Now I must free him.'_

I as he peeked over though he was surprised at what he saw. I giant creature dangling from its feet as its long ears barely brush the ground.

(everyone except bunny burst out laughing at this scene.

"Stupid hunters trap" Bunny mumbled to himself")

Horror shone on the child's face

'_what demon is this!'_

"Wh-who art thou?" Jackson said hesitantly as he rose from the bushes and his blade firmly in his grip.

Aster, startled to hear the boy, looked at him "Ya can see me ankle-biter? Good can ya get me down from this bloody trap, the hunter that put it up must be a bloody fuckwit bastard! "

"My pa but up the trap ye knavish idle-headed scut! I may not know what thee said but I know enough that it be an insult"

("JACK! That is no way for a child to talk!" Tooth yelled

"He insulted my Pa! and Bunny had said worse!" Jack said

"That is still no excuse for you! And Bunny I know your language was not the best, but did you have to talk that way in front of a child!" Tooth said

"I was Kinda busy hanging by my feet and trying not ta chuck" Aster said.)

"BOG! Well sorry mate. As ya can see though I ain't an animal that ya can use so mind setting me free?"

"And why should I? Ye ruined the big game trap! I was hoping for a deer or boar to be caught in it!" Jackson said as he squatted down to be at eye level with Bunny

"Hey hey! I can still give ya something, don't worry! But I won't be able ta give it ta ya is I'm hanging by my feet, now am I?" he said looking down, er up, at Jackson.

"And what would that be?" the child asked skeptically

"well ya see, I have these chocolate eggs I'm handing out ta ankle bitters like yerself, and I will give ya a basket full of them if ya get me down from 'ere I promise."

"What's chocolate? Oh is that the brown sweet stuff that ma and pa can never afford?" Jack said.

"Yeah mate that's the stuff. Now can ya cut me down please?"

"Yes of course!" Jackson said eagerly

'_I cannot wait to taste chocolate!'_

Jackson got up and walked over to a tree next to them and unknotted the rope that was tied to a branch. This released Aster from the tree and he fell, landing on his head.

(Laughter came from everyone, even Bunny. And he rubbed the top of his head remembering the pain)

Jackson then walked over and unknotted to rope around his feet. He then set the trap back up for more game.

"So where is that chocolate?" Jackson asked

"Right here ya ankle bitter, here ya go." Bunny said as he handed a basket of chocolate to the kid. Jackson wasted no time in unwrapping the chocolate and shuving it in his mouth. His face looked like he had just taken a bite of ambrosia.

"I take it that it was good mate?"

"Yes Mr. Giant Rabbit!" the boy said happily

"Kid da ya know who I am?"

Young Jack shook his head and said "nay, not really, but thou cannot be all bad if thou givest out chocolate!"

Confusion was all over Bunny's face "kid, I'm the Easter Bunny"

Young Jack now had confusion on his face. Looking up to Bunny he said "Bunny? What does a bunny have to do with Easter? Easter is the Lord's holiday."

A look of pain was on Bunny's face

(That same look was on present Bunny's too. "Still huts ta hear that"

"Sorry Rabbit, I did not know back then" Jack said

"I do not understand though Jack, if you did not believe in Bunny then how could you see him?" North asked. Everyone else nodded in agreement

"Hey I just noticed something. When Jack speaks with the accent he doesn't call you Kangaroo, Bunny! He calls you Rabbit." Jamie says.

"Shut it…" Jack was about to say when Bunny burst out laughing as well as the others." Jack just pressed play again and hoped they missed some of it.)

"Then how can ya see me mate?"

"What dost thou mean?"

"Only children that believe in me, the Easter Bunny, can see me. You don't believe in me yet ya can see me"

"Well if thee art an Easter then mayhap it be because it be Easter?"

"Na then everyone could see me not just those that believe."

"Mayhap it be because of something ye art at center? Something thee stands for?"

"What ya mean my center, that's hope, and new life."

"I think that be it! I will always believe in hope, and new life will be happening soon. My ma is pregnant!"

"Well that is an interesting idea ya ankle bitter, and glad ta hear about ya not giving up hope. And Congratulations on the new sibling, I think ya will make a great bit brother. Now I think both of us need ta get back ta our jobs, don't ya?

"Ie, thou best right. It was nice meeting ye Mr. Rabbit and I thank thee on the complement." Young Jack said. Jack said as he took the chocolate and the game back and ran towards home.

Bunny sat there and watched until he could no longer see the kid. Shaking his head, he got up and left. He hoped he will see that kid again next year.

The screen faded back.

* * *

"Well that was interesting." Tooth said.

"No kidding" Caleb and Claude said

"Let's watch the next one! I want to see Jacks sister!" Sophie said. Everyone else nodded in agreement. Jack smiled and pressed play.

* * *

** Well for those of you who don't know Early modern English- pudh means horrible.**

**The Aussie slang and curse words will not be translated. Though if ya want to know what them mean then by all means go look them up!**

**Though also the Early modern English insults will be the same, no translations.**

** I hope you all enjoyed this long chapter!**


	8. Diivery and Soup

**Okay ya will be forewarned! This is somewhat detailed in some ways and should not be read while consuming anything, liquids or otherwise. And you may lose your appetite too. I do apologies for this chapter, I just can't make myself change it and I hope you enjoy Jacks Sister!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own ROTG**

* * *

The screen played out to Jackson and Alrek slouching over the kitchen tables, Jackson stood on a stool and what they were doing was hidden from view. The view changed to see the man and boy wielding long knife and the brown game sack on the table off to the side.

("Jack what are you doing?" Tooth asked

"just watch… though if you're squeamish I wouldn't" Jack said)

"Come hither my boy, you will learn a life skill, one just as important as shepherding, and hunting." Alrek said

"What would that be Pa?" Jackson said

"Cooking!"

"But is that not women's work?" young Jack said

(Older Jack suddenly got pelted by popcorn and candy from the women around him.

"I was six! And that was back then!")

"Where will the women be when thou art out in field by thyself?"

"mmmm…"

"My point exactly! Now listen up boy! First ye needeth to take the carcass and strip it of its intestine. Alrek reached into the sack and pulled out… a rabbit. (Bunny didn't look too good when he saw this.)

Alrek took the blade and slide it down the animal's stomach, gutted it and pulled out the ribcage. (Now Bunny, Sophie, Pippa, Cupcake, and Monty looked green. Tooth shielded her eyes with her hands.)

Alrek flipped the rabbit over "Now we will-"

Alrek was interrupted by an ear-piercing scream. He ran off into the bedroom were his wife lay, tired from the day's events and the long nine months of pregnancy. Alrek took one look at his wife and yelled "Jack get the midwife Goody Livingston! Thou art getting a little sibling today! Run Boy!"

Jackson ran to the hose next door, though it was a quarter mile away, nd banged on the door shouting for Goody Livingston. Rachel answered the door.

"What art thou doing here? Have thee come to tease my sister again?"

"No! Pa he said to beseech thee's ma's aid, Goody Livingston, she is needed at my house, my pa, he said that I was having a sibling today!"

Rachel's eyes widened and ran to her mother. "Ma, Goody Overland is in labor we need to hurry!"

"Hush child I cometh, I figured the woman would be of need of me soon. Rachel get thou's sister and meet me there soon. Boy you will cometh with me and aid me until my daughters can aid me. The middle aged woman said. She was slightly heavy set with a large bosom, her large apron tied completely around her covered entire dress and bosom. Jackson had to run to keep pace with her.

As they reached the house more screaming was heard, and it sounded more painful too. "is ma going to be okay?" Jackson said griping Goody Livingston's skirts tightly.

"Yes my boy she will be fine, she did this perfectly once before she can do it again"

A small smile appeared on the boy's face. "Now come, thee will distract thy father while I help thee's ma."

"Aye!" he said with a nod

The two walked in Goody Livingston ran to the bedroom and closed the door quickly before Alrek could enter. "This be women's work, no place for men. Send in my girls when they come!" she said through the door, right before another scream. "I am sure the lass will want some food when she is through, go finish what had been started". Just then Rachel and Elizabeth waked through, Rachel holding o big basket full of blankets, towels and various pointy silver instruments.

So Alrek went back to showing Jack how he was to cut the rabbit, once he realized the only other option was to wear a hole into the floorboards. He slid the blade under the meat and separated it from the skin. Showing Jackson how to angle the knife just so, to get the best cut. (Bunny flinched the whole time, everyone, even North started to look pained or green. Jack having been used to this, only laughed at some of them or sympathized for them)

Alrek took the meat and cut it into decent sized chunks, then he took the intestine and dumped them into the boiling pot "Ye put these in to add to the stock and it will hide any trace of a meal that a wolf or any other hunter would like, that my boy is important when in the fields."

"but pa, if we use up all of it, then what about the head?"

"Ah! My boy, that is best part!" Alrek grabbed the decapitated rabbit head and held it by the ears. (Bunny held his ears close to him) and then turned it to Jackson's palms, "ye will scoop out the brains, tongue and eyes and drop them into soup." Jackson did as he was told with little hesitation. He had seen his pa do this since he was four. (the guardians and teens on the other hand, well let's just say Bunny is passed out and the others are either looking at Jack in horror or are green in the face and trying to not throw up into a trash can.)

Suddenly the screaming in the background had seaced and a light wail was heard in its place.

"Looks like the women's work is done, shal we go see the new baby?" Alrek said

" aye!"

The males walked into the room and straight up to Myrun.

"Ma can I see the baby?"

"Yes, my son, cometh here and see thy new sister" Myrun said weakly.

Jackson looked into the blanket wrapped babe that Alrek held to him and saw light downy brown hair, chubby rosy cheeks, a cute tiny nose, big lashes and even bigger eyes, the eyes had a slight blue color to them. "Ma, pa, why dost she have blue eyes?" Jackson asked

"It is because she is just a babe, they will change to the same beautiful brown as thee's."

"What will child's name be?" Goody Livingstone said.

"Emilia Mary Overland" Myrun and Alrek said together.

"That is a lovely name" Rachel said as she walked up next to her mother, holding the used blankets and towels.

"Is that red stuff ma's blood?" Jackson said as he pointed to the sheets.

"Yes boy, very messy thing, child birth. The babe came from ye mother's womb, inside her" though young Jack never heard the things said after yes, for he passed out and the screen went dark as Goody Livingstone finished the sentence.

(off screen)

"Did ye just faint, Jackie Boy?" Anna asked just now getting over the rabbit scene only getting sick when it came to the head, like North and Vell.

"Um…er… well you see…" Jack tried to say.

"Ahahahahahah! YA fainted at the sight of blood! Ya fainted at the sight of blood." Bunny said, now having gained consciousness and laughing his ars off. The other guardians and teens joined in.

Though Jamie paused, "if you passed out at blood then how could you deal with the rabbit skinning, that thing had squirted blood! It even hit Alrek in the face with some of its blood!"

"Simple, I only do… that… when it's human blood, animal blood doesn't bother me, not my own for that matter." Jack said.

* * *

**Okay so raise your hands! Who still has an appetite! And believe it or not, but that is how people cook, they use the hole animal not just bits and pieces. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please Review I want ta know what ya think, Pick yer brain sort ta speak, hehehe. Sorry could not help myself. Well I'm off to eat dinner. I think my mom maid soup, YUM!**


	9. Pranks

"That is just weird mate" Bunny said

"Agreed." Anna said

"I hope you grow out of that whole fainting at the sight of blood thing." Pippa said

Jack shrugged " anyways let's get back to the memories." He said as he pressed play.

* * *

The screen when from black to different shades of green and brown. A small brown haired boy was running through the forest. A female voice was heard yelling "Run Jack! Before old man Lennings catches you!" Elizabeth had her hands cupped around her mouth. The hem of her dress was caught on a low tree branch "We will meet thee at the spot!"

"**_Jackson is now 7"_**

Jack did as Elizabeth said and ran. He jumped over fallen logs, creeks, thistle, through a couple wild roses, almost getting snagged in them. Of course there was the steady sound of running right behind him. He did some more quick turns and dove under a fallen hollow tree, and crawled deep into the shadows. The footsteps ran right passed him. Jackson waited five minutes before he climbed out then he ran to the right of the direction he came from. It didn't take long before he came to a clearing were there was a small lake that had stones around half of the lakes circumference.

("Jack's Lake!" the teens yelled

"Aye tis right, though I wonder what it was called before ye met me." Jack said

"Well it did have a name three actually-"Caleb began

"No it was only two; it was called hero's pond and Jackson's mere I don't understand either of those names though"

" you idiot's it was called those names cause a hero died in that lake, a boy our age saved his little sister and he fell in, the boy's name was Jackson… Jack isn't your name actually Jackson?" cupcake said

"And didn't we just see that you have a little sister?" Pippa said

"Aye and aye, though thee will receive ye's answer in due time. Jack said as he got quit.")

They looked back on the screen and saw that young Jack was looking around the lake.

"Were for art the, Elizabeth Rachel!" young Jack yelled

_"Belike they be lost"_

"Over hither!" Rachel's voice was heard coming from the crag in the rock. The two sisters slowly crawled out. "Next time ye thinkith tis be a good idea to leave a pale full of pond water over a door of old man Lenning's leave me and my sister out of it! We do not wish to be dammed to hell along with thee!" Rachel said, ending with an indignant humph. As she twirled her skirts and walked away, Elizabeth stayed for a moment longer

"I would not mind if ye desired to do such fun things again with me, I had great joy watching you try and prop up that first pale and seeing it fall on ye, and then of course the second pale falling on Lenning"

"Elizabeth come hither, mother wants ye to practice thou's lessons!" Rachel yelled

"fare-thee-anon?" Elizabeth asked

"Anon" Jack said with a nod and a smile as he ran back to his home to help with his baby sister.

The girl had a mirrored smile and ran to join her sister

* * *

"Looks like Jackie has a girl friend." Anna said

Jack just blushed frost in response.

"When are we going to see your little sister again?" Bloom asked

"Next memory I think" Jack said.

"Jack did you just invent the bucket of water over the door gag?" Monty asked

Jack answered with a devilish nod.

"Hey I just realized! Jake has the same age difference with his sister to me and Sophie!" Jamie said

As the others talked about that Vell still had that look of deep though on his face, then something clicked in his head and his staff lightly glowed green, a big smile on his face.

* * *

** So who knows what Vell just did? And for my AoSaW readers, why?**

**And for those readers, I am working on next chapter of AoWaS so don't worry, and I guarantee fluffy tiny Bunny and a kick butted Pitch! **

**Love all you guys and gals, and I hope you love my stories! Thanks for all of your support! Oh and I'm starting to make plans for the spirit part of his life, let me know if any of ya want to see something specific and I will try to weasel it in. again love ya guys and gals!**


	10. Punishment and fun times

**Okay just saying this before you dive into the chapter, I know you are dying to. You guys and gals have completely shocked me! I nearly had a heart attack when I saw the views, favorites and follows. Favorits-32, Followers-37 and views (this one was the one that really tipped the chair back) 3,758! You all are amazing! (let's see if you can balance the favorites and Followers, hmm…**

**Disclaimer-I do not own rise of the guardians, just my OC's**

* * *

Jack pressed the play button to start the next memory once everyone calmed down. The screen showed once again Jack's home. He was on the floor what seems like a stuffed bunny in his hands. He was shaking the bunny just above the ground, making it seem like the bunny is dancing. Jack had a wide grin on his face.

"**_Jack is now 9"_**

(So ye liked to play with dolls back then, Jackie boy?" Anna asked trying to hold down giggles and falling at it

"Just watch" Jack said annoyed.)

Soon a little girl with the same brown hair as Jackson walks into the room, right towards Jackson and the dancing bunny. As she reaches to get it Jackson jumps back a foot and the little girl groans in complaint. "Jackie, bun-bun!" the little girl says

"Naught until ye catch me, Emilia!" Jackson said as he jumped back yet again as the three year old caught up to him.

"Bun-bun! Bun-bun! Bun-bun!" Emilia chanted as she got closer to her brother.

Jackson began making the bear dance again and he spoke in a deep voice saying "Emilia, I beseech the save me from this pudh lad!"

(Everyone was laughing at young Jack's antics.

"Kinda reminds me of how Jamie and Sophie used ta play when ya were that age" Bunny said

"yeah and it seems that Emilia has that same fasciation to bunnies too" Pippa pointed out)

"Ma look what I taught Emilia!" Jackson said looking at his mother how was stiring a pot of soup over the fire. "Emilia, what does a Bun-Bun do?"

"Bun-bun hop hop" the little girl said as he mimed the hopping like a bunny

(Everyone cracked up laughing again

"That is just the cutest!" Tooth said

"I can't believe she said the exact same thing as Sophie." Jamie said

"Yeah and if her hair was blond instead of brown I say she was Sophie." Cupcake said. "And Jack now that I see it, your human self looks a lot like Jamie too. That's weird"

"Aye weird" Jack said quietly)

"Well is that not just precious. Come hither dear, and help yer ma with the soup. Jackson if ye like thee can go out and play." Myrun said

"Aye!" the siblings chorused. The younger running to her ma and the elder running towards the door.

"I will be back before sundown ma!" he said as he walked out the door

"hold it right there lad, dost thou have something to talk of? Concerning Goodfellow Lenning, and his meat mayhap?" Alrek said as he sat by the fire place, slowly widiled a piece of wood.

"A…I did not believe it would be that bad?" Jackson said as he tried to ease out though the door.

"That bad! My boy you coated his meat in sugar, all his food went bad. Thee will held Goodfellow Lenning hunt down more meat, coating it in **salt**, and thou will go out to fields with me in the morning. It is time thee learned a trade and become an adult, understood?" Alrek said

Jackson stood there rigid and tense. _'Pa is right, I need to learn a trade now, both Elizabeth and Rachel have already been taught how to keep a house hold and the other lads in the village that are of the same year as I are proby to blacksmiths, bakers, and the such.'_ He bowed his head slightly and said "As thee wishes, Father."

"Good to hear boy, now go and enjoy your last day as child before you become a man." Alrek said with a smile on his face.

(the screen froze)

"Hey! Wherefore dost though grab mine remote!" Jack exclaimed

"We need some answers from ya, ya gumby." Bunny said

"Jack, why did your father have you take a job? You were only a child still." Tooth said

"That ratbag arsehole" Bunny mumbled under his breath. Though not quit enough for Jack had heard him.

"Durst ye talk of my Father in such a manner as that?! Ye whoreson fly-bitten scut! Mine father had done what all fathers of that time had done; teach his boy the family trade! Dost not insult mine Father again!" Jack said as he stood up grabbed Bunny's scruff, yelling in Aster's face.

"Both of you came down!" Tooth screamed. She turned and looked at Jack "Jack go sit back down now! Aster did not now of the customs back then, none of us truly did." Turning then to Aster "And you… Mind your language and apologies to Jack" she said coldly.

"Why? He insulted my mother and whatever that was after it!"

"While I don't condone Jacks language," she glared at Jack, "and I hope he will use more appropriate language in font of younger children. A three hundred year old sprite should know better, you, Aster are much older than him and should know even better, Aster." Tooth said "now go sit down and don't do it again or I will do something worse than simply yell at you, understood?"

"Yes ma'am" the two said simultaneously and then glared at each other.

"Ah… why was Jack getting a job, that is what a trade is right?" Monty asked

"Aye it is. A trade is your job, usually it is a job that runs in the family, like shepherding. And you tend to start young because life expectancy was also really young. Most men did not live past fifty."

"oh" was a resounding reply from those that were under a century in years.

(the memory began to play again)

Jackson walked out the door but then ran back in.

"Forsooth! I forgot I am going to show the staff thou gavest me for Christmas to Elizabeth and Rachel" Jackson said as he ran back into his room and came out holding a staff that is taller than him and looked very similar to the one that was covered in frost in Jacks hands.

("So ye always had that staff?" Anna asked

"Good ta see ya grew inta it." Bunny said as he chuckled to himself

"Yes I did, pa gave it to me the year I started helping him in the fields." Jack said to Anna and ignored Bunny's comment)

The scene changed from the house to the lake. Jackson was sitting atop the rocks with the staff in his grip. Rachel and Elizabeth were just walking into the clearing.

"Elizabeth! Rachel! Come see mine staff, Pa gave me it to me for Christmas!" Jackson said with a joyful grin on his face.

"And art thou going to shepherded with thy staff?" Rachel asked

"Aye, Pa wilt be taking me with him to the fields on the morrow!"

"That is wonderful" Elizabeth said, "I will miss you dearly while thou art in the field though" as she started wiping her eyes.

"Do not cry Lizzy-Beth, I wilt not tarry in the fields long" young Jack said.

"What did ye call mine sister?" Rachel said.

"Lizzy-Beth, I have heard yer ma and pa call her such oft."

"Aye that be true, but it be a pet name, one used by kin." Rachel said

"But ye art the dearest of friends to me, is that not like kin?" Jack said

Rachel just stood silently and Elizabeth looked at him, then moments later the two girls ran and hugged him. Elizabeth hugged him the tightest and longest.

"Enough with this talk! Let us play before I am off!"

"Aye! Let us play hide and seek!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

The three children ran and played till the sun was in its zenith, Noon. The girls were the first to depart and Jack slightly hesitant and making sure that they were home safe, made his way back home.

'_I will miss the two dearly wilt I am gone, Elizabeth most of all.'_ He thought as he ran back to his home.

(the screen faded to black)

"Jack's got a girlfriend, Jack's got a girlfriend!" the young teens chanted.

"Ha ha, though for your information there was never such a thing as a girlfriend back then, you had either a wife or betrothed or nothing." Jack said.

"Still that was might cute, especially the nickname and thought," Bunny said.

"Whatever! Let's just get onto the next memory" Jack said, getting setting slightly uncomfortable with this conversation.

"I just hope it's not just you herding sheep. That sounds so boring" Claude chimed in

"It's far more interesting than you think." Jack said as he pressed play.


End file.
